Spinner-Emma Relationship
The relationship between Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson is known as Spemma (Sp'inner/'Emma). Both grew up together attending Degrassi Community School and graduated in the same class, due to Spinner being held back a year. Spinner and Emma never actually dated, but married each other one night when they were drunk in a casino. After figuring out they loved each other, Spinner and Emma decided to stay married. They are the only original characters from the first season to get married. Relationship History Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner and Jimmy tease Emma and Manny. Season 2 In Weird Science, Spinner helps out Emma with her health food science project, which he believe is the reason why he has been getting so many erections. Season 6 In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Emma thanks Spinner for the beautiful, romantic date he’s set up for her and Sean at The Dot. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Spinner attended Emma and Kelly's barbeque. He later comforts Emma after her break up with Kelly. Trying to figure out what do with her life, Emma asks Spinner how he handled dealing with people's expectations for him, to which he said he does what makes him happy. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, after just getting back from her re-cylcing project, Spinner is surprised to see Emma, and hugs her hello. He hires her for the new waitress position at The Dot, so that he can leave for Declan's pool party, but tells her to not touch the sandwich maker before leaving. After Spinner breaks up with Jane and leaves the party, he returns to The Dot to discover it on fire. Emma, who is hysterical, approaches him and repeatedly keeps apologizing. He ducks her head down to him when there is an explosion, protecting her from the shatter of glass and other flying materials. The two look back at The Dot in flames, and Emma puts a reassuring hand on his arm. Later, when Spinner and the owner of The Dot are surveying the damage, Emma makes the comment, "Guess we'll be looking for new jobs..". The owner asks Spinner who Emma is, and he says she is no one, covering for Emma. She asks Spinner if she can do anything to help, and he replies to go back in time and not burn down The Dot or get Jane not to cheat on him with Declan. Emma later finds Spinner playing basketball outside Degrassi Community School, and asks him if he wants to talk, saying he's doing his best to forget her. She gets him to smile, and to play a game of horse with her. She happily makes two baskets, while Spinner makes none. Emma, Manny, and Jay "kidnap" Spinner and take him to a casino to have some fun. Manny and Jay leave Spinner and Emma alone, as they go off and do their own thing. Emma is skillful at cards after a lot of practice from playing in her dorms. Her and Spinner talk about luck, as Spinner says he has been lacking lately, to which Emma tells him sometime you need to make your own luck. She takes big risks with the game, and it pays off, as she earns up $2500 in her earnings. She calls Spinner her "good luck charm", which makes him smile. They continue to drink, and in an excited state, Spinner kisses Emma. Emma jerks her head back and stares at him, causing Spinner to stammer an apology to her. She tells him not to be sorry, and then kisses him. The two make out as the camera pans away. The next morning, Spinner wakes up to find a naked Emma in bed with him. Looking freaked out, he slowly gets up while staring at her sleeping with a ring and wedding veil on. He whispers to her, trying to figure out what they did last night. Emma spots a picture of them in a "Just Married" frame, and fully freaks out when she realizes where she is. She covers herself with the bed cover and stares at Spinner, who is also naked except for a pair of underwear. Manny and Jay knock on the door, questioning where Emma is because they can't find her. Spinner replies she is with him, and opens the door to them. The two are speechless as they take in the situation with Spinner and Emma. Manny asks Emma if she is wearing a veil, and asks if they got married last night. To figure out what happened, the four retrace Emma and Spinner's steps to the jewelry store where they bought the wedding ring last night. Upon seeing the couple, the clerk claps her hands in excitement, saying that their wedding was beautiful. Spinner asks for a refund on the money, but the clerk points to their "No Refunds" policy, but offers them a honeymoon package. Back in Spinner's penthouse, Spinner shows Emma the shelf of items that "made him who he is", which includes an old picture of him and Paige, Emma's old health food project, and most recently, the wedding photo of him and Emma. Emma tells him that last night was a mistake, but she doesn't want to say goodbye. The two begin to make out before falling back onto Spinner's bed and have sex. After they have sex, Spinner is making them breakfast downstairs, while Emma is still lying in bed. She asks if she can borrow a shirt, but finds the box filled with Jane's possession that Spinner hadn't thrown out yet. She puts her clothes back on and decides to leave, as she realized Spinner is not fully over Jane yet. Emma tells him she is going to call the divorce lawyer and walks out. They go to see the divorce lawyer, and Spinner obviously doesn't want to sign the papers. Spinner asks if they can have some time to talk, and the divorce lawyer obliges. He tells Emma he doesn't like change, but is glad he found her. Emma asks Spinner to pawn the ring they bought while drunk, so that they can have a party with all of their family and friends. They tell each other "I love you", and begin kissing. Later that night, Emma and Spinner are sitting in Spinner's apartment, watching one of his favorite horror movies. Jane calls Spinner, and Emma tells him to answer it. She sadly watches him while he is on the phone. Spinner tells Jane that he is getting married to Emma, and she congratulates him before hanging up. Emma asks him if everything is alright, and he says it is, before kissing her of the head and putting his arm around her. Emma goes to make sure everything is okay with Spinner, but confuses both herself and him, and comes home crying to Manny, as she thinks he doesn't want to marry her anymore. From the phrase, "Good things come from accidents", Spinner comes to a realization that causes him to run all the way to Emma's house, picking up roses along the way for her. In front of Archie, Spike, and Manny, he tells Emma he wants to spend the rest of his life with her now, and doesn't care that his life started as an accident. Archie and Spike are confused upon Spinner's sudden declaration of love, but give their blessings to the couple, agreeing to walk Emma down the aisle at their party the next day. The next day, their wedding party is on the beach, and all of their family and friends gather. Spinner makes peace with Jane, and celebrates his new life with his wife. They dance on the beach together, enjoying each other and their new life that lays ahead of them. Gallery Chips.jpg Emma-Spinner-spinner-and-emma-16386895-588-503.jpg Spinner-and-Emma-spinner-and-emma-16434849-438-314.jpg Spinner-Emma-spinner-and-emma-15514229-400-226.jpg spinemma-spinner-and-emma-15103902-450-338.jpg 45645646.png 4562.png 454rt.png 7568.png 543355.png 6754.png 867y.png 68969.png 98698.png 5745.png 46353.png 67544.png 6754366.png 7865y.png 56543.png 5753.png 5644.png 54657.png Spinemma2.jpg normal_th_dtmm493.jpg normal_th_dtmm496.jpg normal_th_dtmm500.jpg normal_th_dtmmmm309.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmm383.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmm550.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmm542.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmmm1003.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmmmmm1571.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmmmmm1578.jpg normal_th_dtmmmmmm870.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation